


Party's over

by beccaelizabeth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-07
Updated: 2005-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaelizabeth/pseuds/beccaelizabeth





	Party's over

Saturday night, and Ripper has been gone for three weeks, five days, seven hours, two minutes.

Ethan never thought he'd be the sort to remember the minutes.

The minute they first met, when Ripper seemed like just another bully, until they touched and their power awakened. The minute he first knew Ripper was truly with him, circumstances immaterial. The minute, the first in his life, he was sure he was loved.

The very next minute, when Ripper ran away.

Ethan oversees his 'perfect' party, checks his watch.

Three weeks, five days, seven hours, five minutes.

Some minutes felt like forever.


End file.
